1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that is to be connected to a network.
2. Background
The related art discloses an image processing apparatus having a main CPU and a sub CPU. The operation state of the image processing apparatus transitions between a normal state, in which power supply to the main CPU is performed, and an energy-save state, in which power supply to the main CPU is interrupted. When the image processing apparatus receives a packet via a network during the power save state, the sub CPU determines whether or not the packet is to be discarded based on packet information about its IP version and a header length. If the packet is determined that the packet is not to be discarded, the sub CPU further determines whether or not the packet is to be responded by an image processing apparatus. If the determination is YES, the main CPU or the sub CPU performs a response process on the packet.